My life as I know it
by jennifer.a.palmera
Summary: Nikko tsukiakari came from a powerful and wealthy family. A girl who is 'lucky' for being Carefree and Happy on the outside but is in pain in the inside. She thought everything would be completely normal until she gets entangled in the Host Club's Mysterious world. Will she find Friends or Foe? Will she follow faith or make her own destiny? Will she find Love? I DO NOT OWN OHSHC.
1. A trip to Japan

p style="text-align: left;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Nikko's P.O.V/span/span/em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"*Sigh* I sighed as I laid on my bed. It was a busy day today that I could barely move my body. I looked at my clock it was still strong7:40strong strongpm /strongand I slowly fell asleep./span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 14px;""Young Mistress!"span/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 14px;""Young Mistress!"span/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 14px;""Young Mistress!"span/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"At the sound of that familiar voice I fell off my bed and the door was soon open wide by non other than my loyal maid, Alice. But what really made me jump was the fact that she seems very curious and amuse which rarely happens.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Young Mistress", she said as she slowly approached me, "Young Mistress, your family is here they wish to speak to you they say it is important you must hurry, they are coming in strong20 minutesstrong." After that she left./p  
>p style="text-align: left;"I just sat there on my bed unable to move like a statue. p  
>p style="text-align: left;"I just couldn't believe it.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emMy family wants to see me em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongemMy family wants to see meem/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongMY FAMILY WANTS TO SEE ME!strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"I zoned out pretty long and notice I just wasted half of my time. emGreat just Greatem/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"I got out of bed freshened up added a little make up and wore a violet dress and flats.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Soon I was called by Alice. Again. to come down here because they are already coming. I quickly got down and prepared myself to meet them. I know what your thinking: emWhat the Hell! They are just your family you don't need to look or act so professional or something!em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Well FYI: It has been so long since I last saw my family plus in case you haven't notice we are rich nobles.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"The Tsukiakari Family is very prosperous and important in strongBothstrong the production and economy business all around the world. I am the 'Heir' to the family so I have to practice and study a lot. My name is Tsukiakari, Nikko Tsukiakari. I am 15 years old - Female. I am popularly known all around the world for being a famous idol specifically singing and acting. I am also a famous world wide icon for athletes and singers everywhere. /span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emspan style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"You must be thinking right now: ' Wow what an Awesome Life', well your strongDead Wrongstrong. My life is filled with Crap./span/em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"TIME SKIPspan/strong/em/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"After the conversation, I immediately went back to my room and got a good night rest.span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Nikko's P.O.Vspan/em/strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"I was currently in our family's private jet to go to Japan. Apparently my family signed me up for a new school in Japan, strongOuran Academy. strongThat Academy is known to be one of the most prestigious and richest school in the world. A place for rich people to study. That is why my family sent me there. Not because of the school's popularity but the students studying in the school. Like I said rich prestigious people, my family assigned me to observe from the sidelines and interact with others if needed. I do this so we get to see whose family will succeed or not- my family has a strong reputation./span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emspan style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Translation: Spy on other families and see which one is useless enough to destroy.span/em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Soon I was in my new mansion here in japan. It was already late at night, though I spent most of my life in America and Europe I am very fluent with Japanese and I know it's History forwards and backwards. One of the perks of being a Tsukiakari I guess.span/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Before I slept I did some research on Ouran and there was one detail there that really sparked my interest. " strongThe Host Club of Ouranstrong, huh" this would give me much merit./span/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 14px;"For my first day of school tomorrow I think I should check out this Host Club.span/span/p 


	2. Welcome to Ouran

_**Nikko's P.O.V**_

I woke up as the bright rays of the sun greeted my eyes. I looked at the clock it was** 6:40 pm.** I looked at the calendar it was Monday today.

_'First day at school, huh.'_ I sighed

I got up and prepared myself.

Ouran Academy is believe to be the Academy where _success is achieved_ and where_ Dreams become Reality. _

_'Hmph, Prestigious Academy my ass more like a school for a bunch of spoiled brats.'_

Oh yeah there is one more thing I forgot to tell you I am going to Ouran as a **Boy. **That's right a **BOY**. You see it would be hard for me to do my task if everyone is sucking up to you so they won't lose their success. _I know, their rich and they still suck up to you. Pathetic. _It is annoying and stupid, plus a big distraction. That is why I am going as a boy.

I looked at myself in the mirror I placed my long waist-length straight raven black hair under a wig. My family said I should cut it but I like my long straight hair so I decided against it. I had mix colored eyes half deep ocean blue and half orange which I hid with my fake hazel contacts. I wore the boy's uniform and left the house.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I saw the school and the people and the first thing that came to mind '_Disgusting'._ Seriously the school is pink, why pink. It looks like a Barbie house. And look at the girls uniform it is yellow I hate it plus they look like a giant walking cream puff. What kind of idiot designed this. Well whatever I should head to class.

_**Time Skip**_

This day was so boring! Unlike the classes in America the teachers and students always have fun here no way.

*Sighed*

Well I better check out this Host Club but where is it?

I wondered around the school until I finally stopped in front of Music Room 3. _'Why the hell would you need 3 music rooms. For a multi-million school it can't even afford elevators.'_

I opened the door and I was blinded by a bright flash of light as rose petals rained. _How Cheesy._ Then I saw 7 figures of handsome men and said Welcome in unison. But one of them caught my attention, it was a boy who looked oddly feminine. While I did my research there was something about this scholarship student who is actually a Girl. Why does she cross dress I nave no clue.

A guy with blonde hair and violet eyes walked towards me and said: "Well hello there are you lost my son?" Before I could answer a guy with black hair holding a black book *cough* Death Note and wearing spectacles answered before me. " He is Nikko Tsukiakari a new student here at Ouran, class 1-A." Born on December 24, Blood type O. _Well I wasn't really surprise about his information. Everyone knows the Tsukiakari family but... How does he know my blood type?!_

Before I could think it through a boy with golden hair and big brown eyes holding a pink rabbit tugged on my blazer and smiled happily while saying," Hey there Nikko-chan do you want to eat cake with me and Takashi?", he gestured to a boy with short black hair and black eyes. "Sorry I don't really like sweet things but thanks for offering I might try later though,"I replied. He smiled at me and said okay, well at least his not disappointed. The blonde guy placed his attention back to and said "so young man welcome to the host club what is your type?" "Um, Type?", I asked. The blonde spoke again "would you prefer the wild type?", he gestured to the one believe to be Takashi or Mori. "The Lola- shita boy type?", he pointed at the young boy named Honey. "The little devil type?", he gestured to a pair of strawberry blonde haired twins whose names where Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. "The cool type?", he pointed at the glasses wearing guy whose name is Kyoya."The natural type?" "Or would you rather have me?"the blonde who is Suoh Tamaki asked.

The first thing that came to mind was what I said,"What a stupid club, if you ask me you guys seem like prostitutes or something." And with that he immediately went sulking in the Corner of Woe growing mushrooms. _Weirdo. _Thenthe twins appeared behind me placing there arms on my shoulders and were laughing really hard.

Twin 1 said,"Hey what did you say to-

Make him go to his Emo Corner?", finished by twin2

I really need to tell them apart.

"Well I said something about him being some kind of prostitute". And that made the twins laugh even harder. _What did I say that was so Funny?_

I saw an opening and got out of the twins' grasp and accidentally bumped in to someone. "Sorry", I said sheepishly. "It's OK", The girl named Haruhi said. "Haruhi that would be added to your debt", said Kyoya. Now I get it she is cross dressing because she has a debt which I am guessing is extremely high so that would mean she became a host to be able to pay off her debt. The thought of her and her debt made me asked unknowingly, "Hey are you a girl?"

Everyone went silent and I knew I should have never let that one slip.

_**Time Skip**_

"What are we going to do now boss" asked the twins in unison

"We can't let him know our secret so from then on he will be our new host!", Tamaki exclaimed dramatically.

_**Time Skip**_

That slip up is the reason I am now the new Host. The 'Pure and Innocent' type. It was my first day and there were three girls that requested me. '_I knew it this Host Club is just a way guys can flirt with girls but hey I get to do my job my family assigned me to do a lot better now.'_

"Nikko-kun, why did you join the host club?" asked a girl with curly blonde hair.

"How do you get your skin so flawlessly white?" asked a girl with long grey hair.

"How do you like it so far here in the host club?" asked a girl with brown hair in a bun.

I need to think this carefully. I need to answer all there questions but I need to answer them with lots of passion or else they might get bored and tired plus I could see in the corner of my eye that the Host Club is watching me carefully to see how I will react. So I decided to answer the first question. Alright here we go. I took a deep breath and said:

"Well the reason why I joined this club is so I could feel some company. You see my family is occasionally busy so I am always alone. But the company I always have was my brother he would always play and sing to me. That is why I enjoy music it makes me feel happy like all the burdens on my shoulders are gone. But my brother got terribly sick and I wasn't allowed to visit him for a long time but I would always listen to music for it acts as my only company it gives me happiness and comfort. I guess that is why I joined this club so I can provide you happiness and comfort you in your darkest times.

Everyone in my table and those who overheard started crying and hugged me. I lift the face of one of the customers and caressed her face and said,"Please don't cry I want to be part of each of your happiness so please stop your tears each of you are so beautiful you shouldn't frown". And with that everyone in my table had hearts on their eyes and were scarlet half of them even fainted with pleasure and joy. The ones who manage to keep there head asked me, "N-n-nikko-k-kun do you mind i-if we may request you a-again t-tom-o-row?" I gave them a tender smile and said,"Of course that would be lovely". And everyone in my table started fangirling over me.

_**Haruhi's P.O.V**_

Everyone stared in shock as literally all of the customers in the club went to Nikko and loved her. I too find myself shock. He is like a master at this.

"Amazing", said the twins in unison

"He is even better and more popular- started Hikaru

than Haruhi in her first day of the job" finished Kaoru.

_**Nikko's P.O.V**_

It was the end of club and I was sitting on the couch relaxing. It seems the twins and Tamaki is having a cupcake war. Before I knew it I was stained with cupcake frosting. Actually everyone was, Kyoya looks furious. I decided to freshen up and change before he explodes. I removed my stained clothes luckily none got on my skin. I removed my wig and combed my hair. I also removed my contacts. I removed my slightly stained shirt revealing my bra I also removed the bindings then the changing room opened to reveal Hikaru and Kaoru holding towels for me and there eyes widened.

_**Hikaru and Kaoru's P.O.V**_

We stared in shock to find out Nikko was a girl. We saw what she really looked like and we blush pretty hard we soon turned scarlet to see her wearing a bra. Soon everyone saw her and she needs some explaining to do.

She explained to us why she is dressed as a boy and her task/job. Then she left.

We went back to our Manor and rested.

We were silent the entire time but we cant stop thinking about Nikko we always faced each other with red faces.

One thing that circulated both are minds was: 'Nikko's Cute'


End file.
